Another day
by pinecat
Summary: What if someone rescued Jacqui from her suicide death? Well that's exactly what T-Dog is doing! Warning: Language, slight T-Dog/Jacqui, spoilers for the ending of season one, and done at 3 in the morning. Probably a bit sloppily written. Enjoy!


**Why, why did you have to go off and kill yourself Jacqui? You were my favorite character and you only lived through the first season, damn it. I LOVED YOU! ;W;**

**Disregarding**** the above, personal feelings towards the brief time with Jacqui alive, this story will be a brief one-shot on what I felt I saw T-dog wanting to do. Even with the main focus at the time being on Andrea and Dale. So this takes place right after the doors are open and Glenn shouting the four minute warning.**

* * *

"Let's go, _let's go Jacqui!"_ Theodore Douglas, more commonly known as T-Dog prompted putting an arm around Jacqui's waist and ushering towards the newly opened door. But to his surprise, Jacqui suddenly reacted. "No, n-no! No, I'm staying!" She yelped violently pushing away from T-Dog and the others. Momentarily shocking the group Jacqui quickly continued, "I'm staying, I-I'm staying sweety."

With a bewildered expression T-Dog stepped forward and retorted, "But that's insane!" Reaching his arms out, T-Dog tried grab a hold of one of her small wrist. Jacqui instantly swatted away his arms and leaning her face towards his said, "N-no that's completely sane... For the first time in a long time." She hesitated only a little to steel over her emotions before continuing, "I'm not going to ending up like Kim and Amy."

This had the whole group glance towards her and a dense tension spread through the room. But she didn't stop and blatantly said, "There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out." Her composure breaking at the last moments and in a defeated whimper chocked, "Get out.. _Get out!"_ Pushing against T-Dog's chest for emphasis.

Unable to speak, T-Dog gaped wide eyed at her. Even as he was pushed back by Shane and hustled out into the hallway he couldn't believe it. Carefully leaning against the hallway wall he shoved his palm against his face. Thinking rapidly as there were more yelling and decisions being made in the short time they had left to get out then logically possible. But as the group finally started down the hallway and up the stairs he made a final decision. Yelling over his shoulder that'd he'd be right back, T-Dog ran right back into the headquarters, jumped the stairs and closed the short distance to Jacqui.

Before she could say a word, hell even make a sound, T-Dog crouched down and grabbed Jacqui's waist. Hauling her over his shoulders and ignoring the surprised gasps and protests he received. Also ignoring the pessimistic doctor, Andreana, and Dale who'd apparently taken up dying, T-Dog propelled back up the steps and down the hall.

"Damn it, why are you doin' this!? Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I, _I want to die!"_ Jacqui cried still trying in vain to escape T-Dog's hold. At this point, T-Dog had reached the stairs that led up to the exits of the building. Quickly he began skipping the stairs two at time and huffed out in between, "B-because... I'm a man of faith and although I respect your choices, I will not allow you to die."

"_You only saved me for your reasons! It was my _choice _to die and you're taking it from me because of your believes!?" _Jacqui all but screeched, finally going limp in T-Dog's arms as they bolted the last flight of stairs. Before T-Dog could answer as they reached the main floor, a bright light and the harsh sound of breaking glass burst through the air. Momentarily blinding everyone and causing T-Dog to fall to the ground, chest forward to the ground.

Jacqui, however phased, quickly got back up and shook her head. She was tempted, _very_ tempted to just turn around and run back to the HQ. "Wait! Jacqui, I d-didn't finish... I can't let you die because of my religion and-" At this point, T-Dog had also gotten back to his feet and from the looks of it, a window had been shattered for escape. But T-Dog payed it no mind as he walked back up to Jacqui and said, "And because you are my friend and I don't, I _can't_ let you give up. Not yet."

She was flabbergasted, to say the least as T-Dog once again grabbed her wrist and ran with her, straight for the broken window. And to her dismay and slight relief, she realized her own desire to continue forward. Not stopping till they were back in the RV, safe and alive for another day.

* * *

**And this is over with. Goddamn it, I need to stop writing all my stories at like 3 in the morning. Need to get my shit together. Ah well, hope you enjoyed this!**

**~PineCat**


End file.
